


'cause i'm lovesick

by thewinterose



Series: i like my body when it is with your [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Clueless Virgins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spoilers, Tickle Fights, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Y'all know exactly what this is, even in the midst of having sex kyo and tohru need to be cute that's just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterose/pseuds/thewinterose
Summary: A girl, a boy, and what happens when the evolution of desire meets it's end.





	'cause i'm lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> y'all motherfuckers know exactly what this is. go forth and have fun my clowns.
> 
> titled taken from “lovesick” by banks

She reaches the bedroom door first, adrenaline and excitement making her fingers shake. She’s reaching out to turn the knob when Kyo slides up behind her, grabbing her hips and flipping her around. He tucks her close to his chest, sliding his hands up until they reach her waist before shoving her into the door.

Tohru pulls back a bit, leaning up to meet his eyes. She almost regrets it.

His mouth is still pulled into a wide, deliriously happy grin, but his boyish excitement is betrayed by the dark, predatory gleam in his eyes. She almost feels like prey beneath his roving fingers. It’s not the first time she’s ever seen that in a man’s eyes.

But it’s the first time she’s ever wanted to.

Kyo leans down and captures her lips with his own and she sighs against him, trailing her fingers up his strong back and burying them in his hair. She scratches lightly at his scalp and a rumbling purr echoes from his chest into her own, practically vibrating down to her feet. She pulls away from him, her lips pulled into a smile, happiness and nostalgia mixing in with the arousal.

“You can still do that?” she asks, giggling. Kyo tilts her chin upwards and leans down to kiss her again. He peppers light, nibbling kisses across the bottom swell of her lip and only stops once she’s sufficiently become limp jelly in his arms. He moves back until his face is centimeters away from hers, his fiery eyes glinting with intensity. “Shut up,” he breathes into her lips. “You’re being rude.” His fingers inch downward and he skates them across her waist, his touch dangerously light. She tenses up, knowing what he’s about to do.

“Kyo-kun!” she warns breathlessly. “Don’t!”

But he doesn’t listen to her.

He starts tickling her in earnest. She squirms and giggles and falls against him, slapping his chest ineffectually, but he must find her efforts amusing because he laughs against the shell of her. “That’s what you get, dummy,” he says, pulling back to bop her on the nose.

Tohru bites back a smile and reaches up to grab the offending finger, intertwining their hands. She stands up on her tiptoes and tangles her other hand into his orange hair, sliding her fingers through his soft locks. Kyo closes his eyes and hums in appreciation, and Tohru, enraptured by the sight and reminded as to why this began in the first place, leans up and presses a long, languid kiss to his lips.

“Kyo-kun?” His eyes meet hers. “Make love to me,” she whispers.

Kyo’s eyes flash and within seconds her feet swing off the ground, his hands pressing hard into her hips to lift her. He holds her up by settling her onto his hips and Tohru accommodates by wrapping her legs around his waist, her ankles pressing into the small of his back. He slides a hand down the smooth skin of her thigh, pressing his fingers hard into her soft flesh. His other hand cups the back of her head and Tohru leans down, meeting him halfway in a searing kiss.

Kyo moves his hand from her thigh to the middle of her back, crushing her to his chest, and Tohru jerks him even closer by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He disentangles his fingers from her hair and fumbles with the doorknob behind them. It takes a few seconds and several frustrated curses spoken against her lips, but eventually he manages it.

He pushes through the door and kicks it shut behind him, and the small _click_ that sounds reminds Tohru very vividly of what they plan to do, making her both very impatient and very shy. She refuses to let it show. She just keeps focusing on kissing him.

Kyo turns around and starts walking backwards, stopping only when the back of his knees hit their mattress. He sits down, keeping a tight grip on Tohru, and stops shifting once she’s settled comfortably into his lap.

He pulls away, his fast breaths warming her lips, and she wants to yank him back. She wants to kiss him until she’s old and grey, but the lack of oxygen is starting to burn in her lungs, so she gives herself a few moments to recuperate.

Kyo’s large hand cups the back of her head, his fingers rubbing softly at her scalp, tangling themselves in her hair. He meets her gaze. His pupils are blown wide, the amber-red color of his irises haloing them like a ring of fire, but the sight stokes the embers burning in her body.

She did that to him. She has that effect on him.

The realization brings some small, ugly feeling of ownership, of possession. And it scares her a bit. She’s never been a possessive person, but right now, in this moment, it’s all she wants to be.

His hand drifts to her cheek and he strokes it. “Are you okay? You still wanna do this?” he asks, his voice deep and rumbly. He’s so close she can almost feel it echo inside her chest, and it only intensifies that feeling of togetherness. She doesn’t think she would ever not want to do this with him. And only him. It’s only ever been him.

She nods, feeling almost helpless by the desire that’s churning hot and fierce and empty in her gut. “Yes,” she breathes, skimming her lips across his cheek. “Yes, yes.”

Kyo closes his eyes for a second, a look of blissful joy overcoming his features, before he looks back at her and nods.

He moves his hands back, shifting himself further up the bed until he’s sitting against the headboard, and Tohru follows, crawling back over him. Once he stops, she settles back into his lap and sets her hands on his shoulders. She leans forward and kisses the corner of his lip, mouthing softly at his warm skin until she reaches the hard line of his jaw. She brings a finger up and traces it lightly, Kyo shuddering beneath her. She’s always loved his jawline. Always admired its sharpness and strength. She finds herself shifting closer and pressing a tender kiss to the space below his ear, right next to where the hard bone begins. Curiously, she parts her lips and kisses it again, swiping her tongue against the soft skin. Kyo rewards her efforts with a strained groan, his hands squeezing hard at her hips, but the sensation his grip stirs is more exciting than painful, so she does it again.

He quickly grows impatient. He grabs the side of her neck and brings her back to face him, his mouth twisted into something reminiscent of a scolding frown. It makes her giggle to see it. He uses his hand to shake her head slightly. “Since when did you become such a minx, huh?” he gripes, but his tone is playful beneath the admonishment, and Tohru leans forward to pop a teasing kiss to his lips. She slides her hands down from his shoulders to his chest, rubbing her fingers gently over his hard pectorals. “I’m just kissing you, Kyo-kun,” she says lightly.

He grins and presses a hand roughly against her back, shoving her forward until they’re practically nose to nose, her hands caught between them. His eyes shine when they meet hers, and she can’t stop smiling. “Just kissing? Is that what you call it?” he teases, nosing at her cheek. His hand grips her jaw, tilting her chin up to expose the long line of her throat, and her mind practically shuts down when he starts pressing delicate, open-mouthed kisses to it.

Her breath hitches and she can hear herself panting. “Y-You’re doing that on purpose,” she breathes, her eyelids fluttering. Kyo chuckles into the hollow of her throat. “Am I?”

She loves when he’s like this. Suddenly seductive and self-assured. Sexy. Although he would die if she ever told him that.

Tohru shifts in his lap, the arousal pooling in her gut making her feel restless, but she freezes when she feels something solid brush against her inner thigh. She almost gasps.

He’s _hard._

And then she feels stupid. Of course he is. That was the point. But still.

Tohru, although still shaky from the wonderful things Kyo’s currently doing to her neck, shifts and sinks into his lap, gasping when she feels him press more fully against her. Just the thought of him being so close makes her feel even more itchy and restless. The ache in her stomach grows into something resembling a void. She feels empty.

She sighs and shifts, something instinctively having her rock against him. It does something wonderful. Her eyes flutter and shut, her breath hitches. A pulse shoots from somewhere low in her belly to the tips of her fingers and toes. She’s onto something. She knows it. So she does it again, this time with much less hesitation.

Kyo freezes, his lips halting their journey up her jawline. His fingers flex on her waist. “What are you doing?”

She almost can’t answer him, so caught she is in the feeling that’s currently running hot and sparkly in her veins. She wraps her legs more solidly around his hips, pressing him tight against her. “I don’t know,” she whispers. She rocks into him again and Kyo hisses into the flesh of her cheek. “But I can feel you, I think,” she breathes.

He groans, his hands squeezing her hips almost painfully. Tohru doesn’t mind it. She can barely even feel it with her head as cloudy as it is.

She widens her legs even more, her fingers moving to grip his shoulders, and Kyo tangles his hand into the hair located at the base of her neck, crashing his lips onto hers, swallowing her sighs. He bucks into her, the movement seemingly instinctive, but it brings stars to her eyes and she whimpers into his mouth.

Kyo jerks away from her, his lips red and swollen and wet, and the sight captivates her. That shameful possessiveness rears its ugly head again.

 _I did that,_ it whispers.

Tohru leans back in to kiss him again, her hips shifting to meet his, but he stops her, his gaze suddenly hard and severe, his face flushed.

“ _Tohru_ , Tohru, I can’t keep-“ He stops, pressing a kiss to her jugular. “We can’t keep doing that,” he tells her gruffly.

She bites her lip, suppressing a whine. “Why not?”

His face goes beet red and he turns his gaze away, his mouth pursing almost childishly. It makes him look adorable. She wants to kiss him again.

“B-Because I won’t be able to- I won’t.” He stops himself, groaning. “ _Shit!_ It’s embarrassing as _fuck,_ but if we keep doing that, I won’t be able to last long,” he grumbles, squeezing her hips.

Tohru’s eyes widen in understanding. “Oh,” she breathes. “Okay, Kyo-kun. I see,” she says, patting his collarbone.

But then she’s stumped. From the moment they walked into the bedroom, she’s been operating on instinct, doing whatever her body told her was right. Now she’s not sure where to proceed.

Kyo smiles at her and kisses her almost chastely on her cheek. He uses his hands to push her away slightly, and Tohru is confused as to why until she sees him start to take off his shirt, revealing his body underneath. Her eyes rove over the hard muscles of his chest, the deep grooves of his abs, the corded lines of his arms and shoulders. Without thinking, she shifts forward, settling herself into his lap again, her hand reaching out to lightly touch his defined chest. Her fingers trace downward, following where his musculature leads, and she stops when she reaches the skin above the button of his pants. She places her palm down, her fingers splaying above his abdomen. He has wiry, orange hair leading down to his-

Well, down.

For some reason, a bout of nostalgia hits her and she laughs, glad now that she’s finally found her answer.

Kyo palms her hips in warning and when she looks up, his eyes are shining with humor. “It’s rude to laugh at a man when he’s shirtless, you know,” he teases, his lips tilted upwards.

The urge to kiss him again overwhelms her to the point of desperation, so she leans forward, melting their mouths together sweetly. When she runs out of breath, she pulls away and sits back on the cradle of his hips. “I love you,” she whispers.

Kyo’s eyes crinkle with that familiar warmth and fondness, and he slides his hands up her waist, his fingers trailing over the soft fabric of her dress. The action makes her aware that she’s still wearing clothes.

She reaches forward, taking ahold of Kyo’s wrists and placing them on the tops of her thighs, where the hem of her dress rests. His eyes follow her movements, and when she stops, he raises a brow at her. She resists the urge to look down bashfully, forcing herself to meet his gaze. She shrugs delicately and bites her already swollen bottom lip. “I’m still wearing my dress.”

His eyes widen almost comically, and in a rush of movement, he sits up, pulling her flush against his chest. His palm lands on the nape of her neck and he brings her in for a warm, languid kiss, before peppering lighter ones up her cheeks and to her fluttering eyelids. He leans back, a euphoric grin on his face. “Yes, you are,” he whispers, and she shivers at the deep cadence of his voice.

He brings his attention back to her dress and slowly starts working it over her, smoothing his rough hands over the skin of her stomach. She squeals when she feels him blow a raspberry into her neck and she pinches his side in retaliation.

When he pulls the dress over her head, he presses a chaste kiss to her lips and smooths back her hair, and she suddenly has the acute urge to hug him and never let go. She loves him. She loves him. She loves him. She never knew that she could love something so much.

He trails his fingers lightly over the skin of her stomach, down her arms, up her waist, and he smiles when she unwittingly starts to giggle. He moves forward, leaning down to press a kiss to the patch of skin above her heart, feeling her frantic pulse with his lips. The image of it enraptures her so much that she buries her fingers into his hair, holding him in place.

After a few seconds, he pulls back, moving his hands upwards to catch the hook of her bra. Before he does anything, he meets her eyes and she nods her consent.

It takes a few moments. He fumbles a bit with it in the beginning, but before she can think to help him, she can feel the straps slip down her shoulders, Kyo taking it off slowly.

Once its off, his eyes zero onto her breasts, and instinctively, she reaches up to cover them, slightly embarrassed by his intensity, but he grabs her wrists before she can, stopping her.

Her eyes meet his and he smiles at her warmly, his gaze burning and heated. “Don’t,” he whispers. He almost sounds nervous himself, but mostly dazed, and she listens, lowering her arms.

He stares at her for several seconds longer, ensuring that she’s comfortable, before he hesitantly reaches forward. Tohru feels her breath hitch when his rough hand covers her breast, and his eyes dart up to catch hers.

“Good?” he asks, licking his lips nervously. She nods at him haltingly, her mind cloudy. He exhales and returns his attention back to where his hands are.

He seems lost, mostly just running his fingers around the soft flesh, his eyes locked onto how her chest moves when she breathes.

She loves his obvious fascination with her, but somewhere, some part of her is growing impatient with his tepid exploration, so she reaches forward, grabbing both of his hands and placing them on her breasts. She blushes when she hears him curse.

His thumbs trace her raised skin, and slowly he trails one of them down. She gasps loudly when the rough pads of his fingers ghost over her nipple, and Kyo’s eyes flash up to meet hers, his gaze predatory. He does it again, harder this time, but still exploratory, and his grin is fiendish when she sighs. “Like this?” he asks, his other hand squeezing her breast. Tohru bites down on her lip hard, shutting her eyes, something terrible and wonderful happening low in her belly. She rolls her hips into him again and they both gasp.

Kyo looks at her, his eyes half-crazed, and in a rush of movement, he flips them over, pinning her down with his hips. He grinds hard into her and Tohru sobs, the ache in her gut a gaping void, and she doesn’t know how long she’s going to be able to do this, to breathe, to _anything,_ if he’s-

If he’s not-

Oh, she doesn’t know, but it hurts and he needs to do something.

Tohru reaches out, her hands shaking wildly with adrenaline, and grasps the back of Kyo’s neck, bringing him down into a harsh kiss. His lips part, and she sucks on his bottom lip, nibbling on the sensitive flesh, and when he gasps, she licks into his mouth. He groans, his hands sliding up and bearing down hard on her wrists. It should hurt, but it doesn’t, and she mewls when he starts kissing down her throat, pausing to suck at her pulse point.

She grabs his head and holds his face a hairsbreadth away from her own, meeting his eyes. She feels crazed. Delirious. Desperate. Needy. She feels a thousand emotions, all of them clouding her mind into a state of blissful confusion, and she doesn’t know what to do but she knows that she needs him.

“Kyo-kun,” she breathes against his lips. “Kyo-kun, please.”

He kisses her, rough and wet, and pulls away, bringing his hand up to palm the side of her neck. “What is it? What do you want? Just tell me and I’ll do it,” he whispers, his voice just as desperate as her own. Just as pleading.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, her lips twisting into a frown. “I don’t know. I don’t _know,_ just please just- just, _please-“_

He starts cooing and shushing, running his fingers over her cheeks, down her nose, across her eyelids. He starts pressing soft kisses to random areas of her face, and the chaste action, something that would normally make her happy, just makes her feel worse. Overwhelmed.

She raises her feet and starts blindly toeing at his jeans, trying to move them down his legs, and Kyo stops kissing her to look at her again, his face going crimson.

He swallows nervously, his eyes wide. “Already? But you haven’t even-“

She doesn’t care for what he’s about to say. She ignores him and starts reaching down, fumbling to unlatch his belt buckle. He stares down at her hands, entranced, before he leans down to curse loudly into her hair. For some reason, his reaction makes her smile.

“Kyo-kun- Kyo-kun, it’s not-“ Her frustration with her shaking, ineffectual fingers make her voice trail off into a whine, and Kyo pushes her hands away. He leans up, sitting back on his heels, and furiously works at his belt, throwing it over his shoulder when it’s off. Tohru sits up, latching onto his shoulders and pressing kisses up his neck, nosing into his slight, rough stubble.

He curses again and pushes her back down, taking off his jeans but leaving his boxers on. Tohru’s eyes widen when she eyes the tent in his underwear, and when Kyo notices, he sends her a smoldering look. She feels hot.

He walks stiffly around to the nightstand on his side of the bed, her eyes following him. He hurriedly opens one of the drawers and digs around in it for a few moments before producing a medium-sized box of condoms. Tohru blushes when she sees it.

He rips into the box and grabs one before walking back over to her. The beams of moonlight drifting in from their partially open blinds halo his head and make his skin glow. He looks seraphic and otherworldly. Like an angel. It makes her eyes sting.

Kyo leans down, smiling softly at her, capturing her lips in a saccharine kiss that leaves her toes curling. He peppers a few kisses down her chin to the hollow of her throat, and absentmindedly, she thinks that he might have developed some kind of fascination with her neck.

He pulls back, meeting her eyes, his gaze shining and brimming with a thousand things that she knows that he can’t put into words because he’s a man of action but she understands. And she love, love, loves him for it. She loves him for everything. She feels a sob hitch in her throat, overwhelmed by the moment, but she forces it back down. She doesn’t want to ruin the atmosphere by being a crybaby.

Kyo reaches up, caressing the bottom swell of her lip, his thumb resting on the corner of her smile. He kisses her, long and slow and not enough. But she recognizes what it is. She nods at his silent question.

Satisfied, he pulls back and trails his fingers over the line of her underwear, slowly inching them down her legs. Tohru blushes when she realizes that she hadn’t prepared herself for this. She tries to remember how long it’s been since the last time she shaved. A week ago? Two? She remembers reading in a magazine how important it was: to be smooth and perfect and beautiful, and it makes her feel ashamed that she couldn’t do that for him.

She opens her mouth to apologize, her face flushing hotly, but Kyo claps a hand over her mouth and shakes his head, his eyes simultaneously stern and molten. “You’re beautiful. You always have been. Don’t get embarrassed over something that I can give two shits about.”

That almost makes her cry.

He returns his attention back to her underwear, sliding it off her foot and throwing it somewhere around the room. He trails his hands softly up her calves, drawing circles into her thighs. His gaze on her is too intense, too bewitched by what he’s seeing, and she covers her eyes, overwhelmed and trembling.

His fingers meet at the juncture of her thighs, his thumb trailing over her softly, and she jumps when he brushes past something that sends sparks going off in her head. She moans loudly, and Kyo immediately returns to it, determined to find whatever it was that made her tick.

“So what do you usually do now?” he asks gruffly, digging his palm onto her hip. “You know? To get yourself off?”

Tohru squeaks, embarrassed, and presses her hands roughly into her eye sockets. It almost hurts, but it stabilizes her. “I don’t- I mean, I’ve never-“

She feels Kyo rear his head back, and his voice is shocked when he asks, “You’ve never masturbated? _Ever_? Like in your life?”

She whimpers when she nods her head.

He exhales deeply, clearly blown away, and some part of begins to feel a bit defensive. She uncovers her eyes, meeting his stare. “There wasn’t really a time to. I mean, I started living with three men when I was sixteen! My room was right in front of yours and Yuki-kun’s! The house was always full! When would I have found the time to do that?” she asks, huffing. But then something mischievous and curious comes over her then, and the look she sends him is slightly teasing. “How often did _you_ do it?”

Kyo sputters, his face turning crimson. He raises a finger and wags it semi-scoldingly at her, and she giggles at how… paternal he looks. Like he’s surprised and affronted that she would even ask.

“I’m a guy, Tohru.”

“And?”

“So, yeah, I did it!”

She laughs. “How often?”

“Sometimes.”

Something impulsive and brazen takes ahold of her tongue, and she asks him before her instilled politeness could stop her. “Did you ever think of me?”

His eyes flash, his gaze going predatory again, and he leans in to steal a harsh kiss that leaves her breathless. He pulls away, his grin roguish. “Yeah, but then I felt really shitty afterwards because I’d hear you blasting some God-awful pop music in your room and it would make me realize that you were there.”

She feels her lips pull into a wide grin, something feminine and primal within her becoming awfully pleased by that. “It was good music,” she whispers teasingly.

Kyo kisses her smile, licking the seam of her lips, but he pulls away before she can kiss him back. He grabs the condom he dropped somewhere on the bed and tears it open, slipping it out of the wrapper. Tohru watches him, her heart racing hard against her chest to the point of pain.

He slides it over himself, and she looks away resolutely, embarrassed and jittery. A veritable basket of emotions bombard her, making her simultaneously happy and scared and anxious. She briefly considers stopping him, too afraid of where this will lead and how it will feel and the implications of everything that comes after, but she stops herself. She loves him. She wants this. She wants him. She always has.

Kyo lowers himself over her, his forehead resting on top of her own, his eyes bright and intense and beautifully vibrant on hers. He reaches down, taking ahold of himself and nudges against her. She bites down a sigh when she feels him bump against her inner thigh.

He looks at her, his face flushed, his hard jaw clenched with restraint. “You ready?”

Tohru nods, their foreheads bumping lightly, and she gasps when she begins to feel him sink in.

It’s a weird sensation. It doesn’t hurt exactly. It’s strange. Like a very intense, visceral pinch inside her, and not painful. But it feels foreign. Too warm. Too large. It’s a feeling that makes her wince, and Kyo stops immediately, placing shaky fingers on her cheekbones. “You okay?” he asks. His voice is strained. Controlled.

She focuses on his face, twisted in pleasure, eyes half-lidded, and it flares something hot and possessive in her gut. She grips onto the sides of his neck and kisses him hard. “Yes, yes. I’m okay, just please, just-“

He nods and continues, thrusting slowly but surely into her. Instinctively, her hands drift up his back and grip him, her nails digging into his warm, muscular flesh. And that feeling of nearness, of proximity, of knowing that he’s closer to her than he’s ever been, that he’s inside her, stirs something nearly manic within her. She wants him closer, closer, _closer_ \- so close that she can’t tell where she ends and where he begins.

She digs her heels into the small of his back, impatient and desperate, needing him to be closer, and she shivers when Kyo groans into the soft flesh of her neck. He kisses her there, long and slow and wet, and she whimpers, digging her nails into his shoulders. Pleas echo between their lips and it takes her seconds to realize that they originate from her.

Tohru locks her thighs around his hips and wraps an arm around his neck, bringing him down to crash her lips against his. She then shifts, inhaling deeply, unable to breathe, when she feels all of him sink in. She widens her hips a bit, letting him maneuver around to find a place of control and stability. Her neck is hot and slick from his kisses and pants. Marked. It makes her feel off-kilter.

Kyo plants his hands on either side of her head and positions himself, his eyelids fluttering madly. Seeing him bombards her with an overwhelming well of emotion. Of love. He looks like that because of her. Ownership.

_Mine._

She can’t even allow herself to dwell on the sudden influx of emotions, because Kyo thrusts inside of her again. It’s strange. The aching, foreign sensation lessens as he continues, and there’s something wonderful that sparks between them when his hips brush against her, and she finds herself wanting- wanting _more_.

She presses her lips against the shell of his ear, moistening it with the heat of her breath. She grips his shoulders harder. “F-Faster, please?”

Kyo buries his face into the crook of her shoulder and groans loudly, but he obeys, his hips driving faster into her. And she was right. It is more. Better. It stirs something lovely and full and heavy within her. Low. Deep in her belly and sparkling. But still- still there’s something not quite there yet.

Instinctively, she drifts her hand lower until it’s between them, and she blushes when she feels just how slick it is where they’re joined. Her fingers find something raised and swollen, and when she brushes against it, sparks go off in her head and she moans.

The sweaty fringe of Kyo’s hair brushes against her forehead when he looks down at where her hand is, and he groans when he sees her.

His hips snap faster into her and the noise she makes in response is loud and strangled. “ _Shit!_ Are you- are you touching yourself right now?” His fingers grip her jaw roughly. “ _Fuck!_ ”

He leans down on his forearm, fisting the hand next to her head, and reaches down with his other one. His fingers tangle with her own before settling over hers, joining her. At first their rhythm is off. Awkward. But then he nudges her fingers away and presses his thumb to that tight bundle of nerves that she was fumbling with earlier, and when he presses down, she moans loudly.

He experimentally shifts his thumb around, trying to find a pattern that she likes, which one she responds best to, and when he does, he sticks to it, rubbing her in tight, concentrated circles.

That, in tandem with him thrusting inside her does something wonderful to the pit of her stomach, making it feel hot and sparkling and _full_. Her head feels fuzzy and dream-like, and she can’t quite form any thoughts beyond how good this all is, how good he is.

How much she loves him.

Kyo starts pressing fluttering, jittery, open-mouthed kisses up the length of her throat. His thrusts are becoming unsteady and random. Stilted, but harder, and she can feel something. Crawling at the edges of her mind, white and hot and _heat_. Something wonderful.

“Tohru,” he pants into her shoulder. “Tohru, I _can’t_ -“

Instinctively, she understands. She cups the back of his head, fingering the strands of his orange locks, burying his face into her chest, sighing when he kisses the tip of her breast.

“It’s okay,” she says breathlessly. “It’s okay. You can let go.”

He does.

With one last thrust, he spends into the condom, his body shuddering over hers. She presses kisses to his cheeks. His fluttering eyelids. His jaw. His throat. Anywhere and everywhere that she can reach.

Eventually he stills, breathing heavily into her shoulder. There’s still something white hot and unsatisfied peeking at the edges of her consciousness, filling her with shame but leaving her mostly jittery and aching.

The fist at the side of her head punches the bed and Kyo sits up, his features twisted with determination.

“Kyo-kun, what-?”

He leans over her again, returning his thumb that place he was touching earlier, and her words melt into something incoherent.

He moves fast and relentless over her, filling her gut with molten lava, liquid heat moving through her veins and into her head. That _something_ starts again, crawling up through the tips of her toes to the pads of her fingers. She feels less than human, living only as mere sensation.

She exists to feel and nothing else.

It crashes over her like a wave, that _something_. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt. It’s pleasure, but it’s so much that it verges on the edge of pain. But the good kind. She doesn’t think that she could ever accurately describe it.

She comes to with the feeling of her palms digging into her sockets, Kyo pressing kisses to her face, his name a broken, babbled sigh hanging off her lips. She’s human again.

She reaches out, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. He dips his tongue into her mouth and she meets him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

Now that the pleasure is gone, she feels an acute, overwhelming sense of happiness engulf her. Tears burn at the corners of her eyes, but she ignores them, simply pulling him closer.

After a few, long moments, Kyo pulls away from her, flopping down onto his back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him panting deeply, his eyes closed, his features relaxed and at peace, and it stirs something swelling and overwhelming within her.

Before she’s even fully aware of it, she’s turned over on her side and is crying into the palms of her hands. She feels Kyo nestle himself around the curve of her back, his rough hands smoothing over her arms, draping themselves around her waist, and he buries his face into her hair. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asks softly, his fingers tender, and the gentleness of the moment, of him, makes her cry harder.

She shakes her head and turns over, lining herself up against him, cozying herself up to his still-heated skin. She hugs his waist.

“I love you, Kyo-kun,” she whispers into his chest, her voice watery. “So, so much. I’m so happy.”

He presses a hard kiss to the top of her head and leans down, tilting her chin up with his fingers. He chucks her before wiping away a few stray tears. “God, you’re such a baby. Who knew you’d be the type to cry after sex,” he says softly. There’s a certain hitch to his breath; a subtle halting.

She giggles wetly and points at him. “You’re crying too!”

He narrows misty, amber eyes at her and pulls her to him, burying her face against his chest, her ear pressed to his deep, echoing pulse.

“Shut up,” he whispers into her hair. “Shut up and cuddle with me.”

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this wasn't that great. this was my first time writing smut, and i'm 100% sure it could be better, but... well here's what you're getting. give me feedback guys! that helps a lot!


End file.
